Unless otherwise expressly indicated herein, none of the material presented in this section is prior art to the claims of this application and is not admitted to be prior art by having been included herein.
A medical punch tool may be used to cut material, such as tissue. To effect a cut of material using a medical punch tool, surgical scalpels may be used to form an incision in the material. An anvil, or other support, may be inserted into the incision. Thereafter, a cutting edge of the tool may slide around the anvil and cut the material. The anvil and cutting edge of the medical punch tool may then be withdrawn from the incision.